This invention relates to an electrostatic printer that uses continuous paper as the printing medium.
The paper cutting means in electrostatic printers that use continuous, rolled up paper is conventionally disposed either directly after a paper transport means located between the paper holder and the electrostatic printing section, or directly after the electrostatic printing section. Therefore, even after the paper has been cut, in the event of a malfunction of the paper transport means, the paper continues to be fed to the electrostatic printing section. This wastes paper and tends to scorch the paper at the electrostatic printing section.